villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gyokuro Shuzen
Gyokuro Shuzen is the secondary antagonist of the manga Rosario+Vampire Season Two. She is the de jure head of the anti-human terrorist organization Fairy Tale, the wife of Issa Shuzen, the mother of Kahlua and Kokoa Shuzen, and the matriarch of the Shuzen family. History At some point in her life, Gyokuro married Issa Shuzen, though it is unknown if their marriage occurred before or after Aqua's birth. Nineteen years before the start of the series, Gyokuro gave birth to a girl, whom she named Kahlua. Gyokuro raised her daughter to be the Shuzen family's deadliest assassin, giving her an education "worthy of an emperor" to groom the girl for her position as heir to the Shuzen family legacy. This process involved teaching Kahlua various assassination techniques (bar seduction, though Gyokuro somewhat comically expected her daughter to know that already, and was shocked to learn that she didn't), foreign languages, etc. This brutal upbringing turned Kahlua into an obedient slave to her mother's will, though a brief comment from Kahlua later on hinted that she could have abandoned Gyokuro anytime, but stayed because she didn't want her mother to get lonely. After the Shuzen family rescued Akasha Bloodriver from her imprisonment within the ancient vampire Alucard, Issa fell in love with Akasha, and the two eventually conceived a daughter, Moka. This led Gyokuro to grow resentful of Akasha for stealing Issa from her; in an attempt to reclaim his attention, she produced another daughter, Kokoa Shuzen, but Issa's love for Akasha persisted, only causing Gyokuro's hatred for her and Moka to grow even stronger. After Alucard awoke from his slumber, forcing Akasha to seal Moka's First Ancestor abilities with her rosario and sacrifice herself to return him to his hibernation, Gyokuro intensely studied the rosary out of curiosity, then later constructed a replica for the purpose of controlling Alucard should he awaken. At some point, Gyokuro became the head of anti-human terrorist organization Fairy Tale and usurped Issa's position as head of the Shuzen household, keeping him imprisoned within Fairy Tale. Gyokuro set up her primary base of operations within the "Hanging Garden" and worked to engineer the awakening of Alucard and the destruction of humanity. During this time, she employed her daughters Kahlua and Aqua and many other monsters to act as enforcers of her will, to the point of ordering Kahlua to massacre the residents of the Snow Village, though she was stopped by Miyabi Fujisaki, whom Gyokuro suspected of being a traitor. When Moka was taken to the Hanging Garden, Gyokuro held a meeting with the rest of the organization, explaining her plan to have Moka awaken Alucard. During the meeting, she senses Tsukune Aono and his friends, having arrived to rescue Moka, forcing them to retreat into the bowels of the Floating Garden, though due to Gyokuro's detection abilities, they were unable to escape her sight. Fairy Tale's Subdivision leaders were sent to handle the trespassers, but were slowly defeated. However, Moka's rosary eventually breaks and Alucard awakens, destroying much of the Hanging Garden and devouring members of Fairy Tale. Gyokuro and Kahlua then observe as Moka and Tsukune defeat Aqua; the two then move in, Gyokuro swatting Tsukune aside and removing Moka's rosary, attaching it to the device she constructed in order to control Alucard. As the rest of Moka and Tsukune's friends arrive, Gyokuro instructs Kahlua to kill them, including Kokoa, in spite of Kahlua's protests. As Kahlua reluctantly fights Kokoa, Gyokuro summons the Shuzen family assassination squad to fight the others. As her foes appear to gain the upper hand, Gyokuro revealed that she had infected the Shuzen family with bits of Alucard, transforming them into ghouls. With Tsukune at risk of transforming at well, Moka pleads for him to be spared; Gyokuro seemingly agrees, only to reveal her intent to keep Tsukune as her pet. However, Tsukune wipes out the other ghouls and faces Gyokuro in battle, staving off his transformation. A vicious fight between the two ensues, during which Gyokuro reveals her Enemy Zero ability, allowing her to duplicate any attack; despite this, she is defeated by Tsukune. However, Tsukune begins to succumb to his transformation, and Gyokuro reveals that she has set the Hanging Garden on course to collide with the human world, exposing monsters to humanity and leading to war between the two sides. In order to empower herself, Gyokuro fuses with Alucard using the rosary seal and her Enemy Zero synchronization ability. In this form, Gyokuro overpowers Moka, but as she attempts to finish her off, she finds herself frozen in place. Touhou Fuhai, one of the Three Dark Lords, explains to Gyokuro that the rosario never held any power over Alucard himself and in truth links to Akasha's essence within Alucard, and as such, Akasha's essence would not allow Gyokuro to kill Moka. With Gyokuro neutralized, Moka prepares to remove the rosario from her neck, which would cause Gyokuro to be consumed by Alucard. In an effort to save her life, Gyokuro reminds Moka that if she dies, there would be no one to stop the Floating Garden's descent into the human world, hoping to buy some time to be able to kill Moka and her friends later. However, Nurari manages to hack the main computer and stop the fortress' descent, to which Moka promptly removes the rosario from Gyokuro, causing her to be devoured by Alucard. Appearance Gyokuro is a beautiful woman with violet eyes and a rather ganguro-like appearance: tanned skin and light blonde, shoulder-length hair which is held back by a silver cross that doubles as her body's limiter. While it is possible that she merely follows the ganguro fashion trend, her daughter Kahula shares these physical traits with her, suggesting that Gyokuro's ethnic/racial backgrounds are mixed. She appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties, though she is probably older than this as vampires have considerably longer lifespans than humans. Gyokuro's attire consists of a black, oversized commander jacket, under which is a short black dress with an empire halter and a necklace with multiple cross-shaped pendants. She also wears gladiator-like sandals. Seven years before the events of the manga, Gyokuro was shown to have worn a longer version of her Fairy Tale dress. Personality Gyokuro is a sadistic and petty woman who bears an intense, irrational hatred toward her husband's mistress, Akasha Bloodriver, and by extension, Akasha's daughter, Moka. To that end, she is willing to destroy all of humanity simply to spite Akasha's dream of a peaceful coexistence between humans and monsters. During the battle of Eternal Garden, Gyokuro gleefully took every opportunity she could to emotionally torment Moka, such as laughing at her step-daughter's desperate plea for help in preventing Tsukune from becoming a ghoul, then seemingly acquiescing only to reveal that she intends to make him a mindless, bloodthirsty pet out of spite before punching Moka in the face. Gyokuro is also a terrible parent, raising her good-natured daughter Kahlua into becoming a near-mindless killing machine incapable of disobeying her; she only had Kokoa because she believed that having a second child would bring Issa's attention away from Akasha and back to her, and neglected the poor girl when this plan backfired (Issa doted on Kokoa, but still ignored Gyokuro), even scornfully and gleefully ordering Kahlua to kill her sister despite Kahlua's tearful pleading. She is rather contemptuous towards her step-daughter, Aqua Shuzen, to the point of toying with the idea of killing her when Aqua hesitated to kill Moka. Despite this, she becomes enraged when Moka strikes her, hypocritically calling her a "bad child" for "daring to attack her step-mother". However, Gyokuro's greatest flaw is her arrogance, specifically her tendency to underestimate her foes and misinterpret important information. She believed that her vampire army was invincible, and thus was caught completely off-guard when it was quickly destroyed; and she refused to take Tsukune Aono seriously, which led to her being overpowered and humiliated by him in a brutal fist-fight. During said fight, she attempted to use the Jigen-Tou, despite already knowing that Tsukune possessed a technique that rendered it useless. Finally, and fatally, she incorrectly deduced that Moka's Rosary would allow her to control Alucard and use his power to kill Moka, when in reality, it would never have enabled such a thing and, in fact, prevented her from even touching Moka. The realization that everything she did was all for nothing causes Gyokuro to have a total mental breakdown, to the point of pathetically begging for her life when it is placed in danger, then psychotically screaming Moka's name right before she dies. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Strength': Gyokuro possesses monstrous physical strength, being able to tear an enormous stone column out of the foundation of the Hanging Garden and hurl it a great distance with ease. She can also send Tsukune flying with a backhanded slap from her fist that would have killed him were it not for his body's resilience. *'Immense Speed': Gyokuro is extremely fast, capable of leaping from one roof to the next on the Hanging Garden in seconds. She also managed to fight on almost equal terms against Tsukune in his Second Holy Lock release. *'Immense Agility': Gyokuro is very agile and is able to swiftly jump from one of the Hanging Garden roofs to another during her fight with Tsukune and even managed to continue fighting whilst in mid-air as well. *'Immense Durability': During her battle with Tsukune, Gyokuro was able to withstand most of his attacks, including one that damaged her ribs and some of her internal organs. She later took several hard blows from him during her fistfight with him before a punch to the abdomen from his mutated fright arm left her incapacitated. She recovered less than a minute later and had enough strength to stand up before fusing with Alucard to continue fighting. *'Immense Reflexes': Gyokuro proved fast enough to retaliate and punch Moka before the latter's attack managed to hit her despite the distance between them bring mere inches. She also proved fast enough to evade most of Tsukune's attacks and deliver twice as many blows to him as he did her. *'Yoki Detection': According to Hokuto, Gyokuro has the strongest supernatrual energy detection ability of any living vampire, being able to sense a monster's aura and emotional state from within a three-dimensional range that encompasses the entire Hanging Garden itself. The scope of this power was demonstrated when she sensed the negative sentiments of Tsukune and co. regarding Fairy Tale's plan to destroy the human world among an enormous crowd of monsters who were all eager to see the human world's destruction. **'Enemy Zero': This is her signature yoki detection ability where she spreads her senses throughout the entire Floating Garden and is able to tell the energies of allies and enemies at the same time thus distinguishing them in seconds to warn the soldiers of Tsukune and his friends' presence. After removing her limiter, Gyokuro's enemy zero ability can allow her to imitate techniques she has seen in the past and analyzed with a pair of eyes upon the palms of her hands. She has displayed four abilities thus far: ***'Kitsunebi': A flame manipulating ability of the fire Yōkai, Kitsune. Copied from Kuyō. ***'Electro Asyl-Bop': An electrical ability learned from the lightning Yōkai, Raiju. Copied from Raika. ***'Jigen-tou': A dimensional sword, invented by Touhou Fuhai. By shifting between dimensions, Gyokuro can use her body as a blade capable of cutting through all matter without resistance. Copied from Aqua (presumed). ***'Fusion': By using the Rosary Control Device to manipulate Alucard and then synchronizing him with her Enemy Zero, Gyokuro was capable of fusing herself to Alucard and gaining full access to, and control over, all of his power. Undergoing this fusion also appears to let her borrow Aucard's healing abilities, as she overcame her wounds from the previous fight almost instantly. Also if she further delves herself in Alucard's power then eventually her own body mutates in a similar manner to the Shuzen vampires and Tsukune when they obtain Alucard's flesh and blood respectively though with the rosary, Gyokuro is able to maintain her sanity. *'Great Demonic Aura': When first entering the halls of the Hanging Garden, Tsukune is temporarily unnerved by Gyokuro's supernatural energy after briefly sensing it and describes it as being pitch-black in color. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Gyokuro is very good in combat using her punches and kicks during her battle with Tsukune shown that that she can keep up with him in his second release form even though she was ultimately defeated by Tsukune. *'Expert Researcher': Due to her lust for power and tenacity towards destroying Akasha's dream of coexistence with humans, Gyokuro researched all forms of power that she can use to her advantage in her ambition to being the most dominant. This was shown 7 years ago when after Inner Moka was initially sealed by Akasha, Gyokuro researched the use of the rosary and eventually came to the conclusion that it links to Alucard's body and allows one in control of it to command him to a certain extent. However this was proven false in that the only reason why it even allowed the small amount of control over Alucard that Gyokuro managed to acquire was because Akasha was inside Alucard at the time which was what the rosary was really connected to. Also in her countless research for power Gyokuro also eventually found out that Akasha was only able to defeat and seal Alucard because she dived into Alucard's body to seal him from the inside out and that their Shinso blood eventually mixed and synchronized. During her research of Alucard's body she proceeded to implant parts of his flesh into the Shuzen vampires thus mutating them to ghouls when they resonated with Alucard himself. Gallery 0042-038.jpg|Gyokuro's first appearance 0054-017.jpg|Gyokuro and her daughter Kahlua 0060-014.jpg|Gyokuro vs Tsukune 0061-005.jpg|Gyokuro getting up from her fight with Tsukune 0061-007.jpg|Gyokuro reveals her plan for monster-human war 0061-012.jpg|Gyokuro in a flashback, seething with hatred for Akasha 0061-013.jpg|Gyokuro's villainous breakdown 0062-007.jpg|Gyokuro assimilating with Alucard 0062-027.jpg|Gyokuro and Moka face off 0062-030.jpg|Gyokuro vs Moka 0064-009.jpg|Gyokuro fully-fused with Alucard 0064-010.jpg|Gyokuro's attempted killing blow towards Moka 0064-015.jpg|Gyokuro realizes she had mistaken Akasha's response as Alucard's subordination 0064-021.jpg|Gyokuro's demise Trivia *Gyokuro, like the rest of her family, is named after a beverage, namely an expensive variety of Japanese green tea. *Gyokuro never has any fanservice moments in the manga. Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Manga Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Vampires Category:Thief Category:Pawns Category:Pure Evil Category:Cowards Category:Wealthy Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Perverts Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Self-Aware Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Femme Fatale